


RWBYxJNRP: Repose

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Between the Dance and the Vytal Festival, RWBY & JNPR spend a weekend camping.





	1. Arrival

Beautiful lakeside beach.

RWBY: *arrives carrying bags*

NPR: *arrives carrying backpacks*

Jaune: *arrives loaded down like a packmule*

Yang: Here's to Vomit Boy for carrying all of our shit for us.

Jaune: Implying I don't want to enjoy a day at the beach with the rest of you?

Pyrrha: We all appreciate it. Truly.

Weiss: And where, exactly, do you expect us to change? Are we going to have to tie up the boys so they don't take their blindfolds off?

Nora: Did she just suggest our boys would peak?! I know... I know... you're all paranoid with your fabulous bodies, but that is going too far!

Ren: *hand on Nora's shoulder*

Nora: *sighs*

Ren: It is a perfectly reasonable concern.

Nora: It's not like I've ever had to worry about it.

Pyrrha: They've always been perfect gentlemen... maybe too perfect...

Ren: We also did bring tents, along with a big one to act like a sitting room.

Jaune: Should be enough for our snow princess.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: Anything we can... uh... do... to help... with... in the meantime?.. I don't want you to think I'm not being helpful.

Nora: Well, you did pay for everything.

Yang: I'm sure we can help the boys out later.

Weiss: Technically, my father paid for it. I feel like I haven't done anything to help.

Jaune: Just please, relax?

Ruby: You can help me build a sand castle.

Weiss: And get sand all over my dress? Thank you, no.

Yang: Maybe you should wait until you get changed.

Pyrrha: We could go hunting.

Weiss: Well, I suppose we are training to be huntresses... *looks at Jaune and Ren* -men... Wait, does that mean we have to?.. With the... skin?..

Blake: Is this the first time you've been living off the land?

Weiss: I'm sure you will understand... why it's never... come... up... before...

Jaune: We understand perfectly well, Snow Angel.

Weiss: And what does that mean?

Jaune: It means you were sheltered. It's not an insult, considering how beautiful and elegant you are.

Ruby: She does always wear lady stilts.

Ren: We are quite prepared for you to... of little... assistance...

Jaune: That doesn't mean we don't appreciate the thought and effort you put into everything.

Weiss: Everything?

Jaune: You are the most thoughful person we know. You think that would be obvious, being a straight-A student and all.

Weiss: So, you are all prepared for me to just sit around like... like?..

Yang: An upper-class princess?

Blake: He did say we appreciate the thought and effort.

Weiss: He did say that, yes. Sadly, all of our lectures have been on tracking Grimm, so I have little experience.

RBYPN: We know!

Weiss: Yes. Quite. So, to confirm, the plan is to let the boys set up the tents while I attempt to aid you on our hunting expedition?

Nora: Exactly.

Weiss: Well, I shall endeavour to be as much help to you as a can.

* * *

RWBY came out of the woods, Pyrrha and Nora right behind them with a large deer tied to Milo held between them. Ren was finishing with the tents while Jaune was playing with the portable barbecue they had brought.

Jaune: Welcome back.

Ren: *waves from behind him*

Weiss: And how are you gentlemen doing?

Jaune: Actually getting thirsty...

Yang: *taps Weiss in the small of her back*

Weiss: Hm?

Yang: *nods her head to the water*

Weiss: *looks where her head was pointed to see a line tied to a log going into the water.*

Yang (whispers): Get them a drink.

Weiss: Oh, yes, of course. You keep your drinks in the water. That is actually quite clever.

Yang: *taps Weiss once again in the small of her back*

Weiss: Oh, yes, right. *walks to the water*

Jaune: You girls can get changed if you just want to leave the deer.

Weiss: *pausing, half way to the water* You can butcher deer?

Jaune: Uh-huh... Seven sisters to feed. Who do you think did all the heavy lifting?

Weiss: And you will be... cooking... as well?

Jaune: *proudly* Barbecuing is a man's job.

Blake: Says who?

Jaune: Me, I guess *shrugs*

Ren (in the background): Men do tend to prefer cooking with an open flame!

Yang: *makes a clicking sound*

Weiss: *looks at her*

Yang: *nods her head to the water*

Weiss: Oh, yes, right.

Weiss: *carrying a pair of drinks, offers one to Jaune*

Jaune: Thank you.

Weiss: You are quite welcome. *continues on to Ren*

Ren: Thank you.

Weiss: *returns with the rest of the girls*

Weiss: So, are we just going to let the boys spoil us?

Yang: Of course. It makes them happy. It makes us happy. We just have to remember to help them in return.

Ruby: We always helped dad around the house.

Weiss: Yes, well, my household was... rather... different...

Yang: *grabs Weiss by the shoulders and pulls her in*

Yang: We know. You don't have to keep apologizing for it.

Weiss: I just wish I could be of more help.

Yang: Look at Jaune.

Weiss: *does* And?

Yang: Is he smiling?

Weiss: More than he ever does.

Yang: That's because his Snow Angel just brought him a cold drink on a hot day.

Weiss: Is that it?

Nora: *arms around the both of them*

Nora: There's something else we can do for the guys.

Weiss: Such as?

Nora: *pushes them towards the large tent*

* * *

The girls came out of the tent in bikinis.

Nora: *slaps Pyrrha's butt*

Nora: Don't forget to flaunt it, girl.

Weiss: Schnees don't flaunt.

Blake: Except your money.

Weiss: Well, yes, there is that.

Nora: This is what I mean when I said we could do something else for them.

Yang: Just look at Jaune.

Jaune: *jaw slack, wipes the drool from his mouth*

Yang: We are THE BOMB!

Yang: *looks at Pyrrha*

Yang: No hiding, today.

Nora: *pushes Pyrrha forward*

Pyrrha: Hello, Jaune.

Jaune: Hi, Pyrrha. Girls.

Weiss: How on Remnant does it smell that good?

Jaune: I, uh... don't know...

Nora: Maybe next time don't treat it like a question.

Blake: It does smell... wonderful...

Jaune: Thank you.

* * *

Jaune: *banging a metal triangle*

Weiss: What's that?! An alarm?!

Yang: It means grub is ready.

Weiss: Yes, right, of course. I knew the stereotype, but wasn't sure you actually...

Nora: *grabs Weiss' hand and pulls her along*

Nora: Less talking, more eating.

Pyrrha: The boys would be terribly disappointed if we did not help ourselves.

* * *

Blake (with her mouth full): This is fabuwous!

Weiss: Incorrigible.

Yang (whispers to her): Are they smiling.

Weiss: Yes, well, they are.

Yang (whispering): Compliment them.

Weiss: Oh yes, this is fabulous. Compliments to the chef. You have both done so much for us today that I...

Yang: *puts her hand on Weiss' shoulder*

Weiss: *coughs* Um, yes, I mean, thank you.

Jaune: Quite welcome.

Weiss: I feel quite out of my element here. You have all been so kind to me.

Blake: You would do the same for us.

Weiss: I would, wouldn't I? This has been a most spectacular day.

Ruby: *leans in beside her*

Ruby: I think you needed this more than the rest of us.

Weiss: I think... I did...


	2. Sleepover

Following Weiss' insistence, the tents were divided along gender lines, with the girls in the larger tent.

Blake: So, now that we're here, why did we... break the tents up?..

Nora: She's just afraid of something interesting happening.

Yang: There's no way Pyrrha would say no to Jaune.

Nora: I wouldn't say no to Ren, either.

Pyrrha: Then why are we here?

Ruby: I'm more worried about leaving Ren out there by himself.

Nora: He meditates. Yeah, nothing to worry about. He'll be fine when Jaune relieves him in a few hours.

Weiss: And why is he taking the only other watch?

Pyrrha: Because he's Jaune.

Weiss: I suppose... that is true. That said, the real reason we are here is we don't spend enough time with just the six of us.

Ruby: Wait, girl talk?

Weiss: This is my first sleepover.

Blake: We are in a huntsman academy.

Yang: And... you know... live in the same room...

Weiss: But we never just stay up and talk. We are always in a rush to get to class in-time.

Yang: Because someone insists we all get there 15 minutes ahead of the bell.

Weiss: There is nothing wrong with being prompt.

Blake: And I think her point is that we haven't had any good chances to stay up and talk.

Weiss: Says the bibliophile.

Ruby: Weiss is prompt, Blake is reading, Yang is partying.

Weiss: And you're adorable.

Ruby: I am?

Pyrrha: And Nora is boisterous.

Nora: From the one-woman army of untouchable death.

Pyrrha: *blushing* If you are going to use my nickname, can we limit it to just Untouchable.

Blake: Untouchable Pyrrha?!

Pyrrha (nervously): Yes?..

Nora: You didn't know she was Untouchable Pyrrha? Seriously, how many Pyrrhas do you know?

Blake: I did grow up on Menagerie.

Pyrrha (quietly): That's me.

Blake: I'd ask for your autograph, but I know how you feel about that.

Yang: I am curious about how you know about her. I didn't think you were into tournaments?

Blake: The gladiatrix who used her fame to advocate for Faunus rights.

Pyrrha (quietly): Guilty.

Yang: So, you were helping our kitty cat before we even met you?

Pyrrha (quieter): Guilty.

Yang: I could hug you.

Weiss: The only thing saving you is that we are already in sleeping bags.

Ruby: We probably should have warned you, Yang is a hugger.

Yang: 100% guilty.

Blake: If you don't want to get hugged, now's your chance.

Pyrrha (quietly): Maybe... once... in a while... And Blake, I'd be happy to give you a signature.

Nora: Friend priviledge.

Ruby: BECAUSE RWBY AND JNPR ARE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!

(outside the tent): *cough*

Ruby: SORRY!

Weiss: Maybe if you stopped shouting.

Ruby (quieter): Sorry!

Pyrrha: It does feel like we are one team, doesn't it?, but no. Well, yes but no.

Blake: What else?

Pyrrha: Because of something other than fighting. Fighting in tournaments was just to make me a better fighter. I never did it for fame, but I did figure I could turn that fame into something good... and... I have...

Yang: Bitchin.

Weiss: *grumbling*

Yang: Out with it, ice queen.

Weiss: It's just... she... she did... what I should have... I mean... it was my father, I couldn't... couldn't go against my father?.. my entire family.

Blake: My parents always supported me; knew I was doing the right thing.

Weiss: Father would not stop until I had learned the right thing was to use the Faunus... as... as...

Blake: *blows a kiss*

Weiss: . . .

Yang: So, Nora loves Ren.

Nora: Oh, gods, yes. But we're not... you know?..

Yang: And Pyrrha likes Jaune.

Pyrrha (quietly): Yes.

Yang: What about everyone else? Weiss likes Neptune.

Weiss: Oh, please. After what he put me through at the dance? *huffs*

Yang: So, who is it?

Weiss: That's... that's... that's complicated, okay.

Yang: Blake? Sun is definitely interested.

Blake: He is... He's nice enough... He's just so casual... It's like he's never taken anything serious in his life.

Yang: Sounds exactly like what you need.

Blake: You are easy going enough as it is.

Yang: What about Vomit Boy?

Weiss: Jaune?!

Yang: He is a adorable, and easy going until there's something he has to do.

Weiss: He did spend all day doing the heavy lifting for us...

Blake: I'll admit he's a stand-up guy.

Yang: But relaxed enough to maybe let you unwind for a minute.

Blake: I have... lived...

Weiss: We know... I just spent the whole day apologizing for my own failings...

Ruby (whining): Weissss

Weiss: Yes, yes, I know... and I love you girls...

Nora: In the morning, we are totally doing a group hug.

Yang: With the guys.

Nora: Well, duh.

Yang: What about you, sis?

Ruby: What about me? I'm just a kid!

Blake: You are our leader.

Weiss: And I will admit... if I have to... you are doing a fantastic job of it.

Yang: And I certainly wasn't an innocent angel at your age.

Ruby: I'm drinking my milk. I will grow up.

Yang: Doesn't mean your heart doesn't go pitter-pat when near a certain someone.

Ruby: So what if it does? I mean, *looks at Weiss*, it's complicated.

Weiss: And what about you?

Yang: I have a few I'm interested in... Nothing has happened yet, so I don't know.

* * *

Jaune: *meanders out of his tent, placing Crocea Mors on his belt*

Ren: Couldn't sleep?

Jaune: *looks at the girls' tent*

Jaune: I don't want to disturb them. We should let them have their fun.

Ren: How very self-sacrificing of you.

Jaune: From the guy who volunteered to have watch for most of the night.

Ren: It was only logical. I can gain most of my rest when meditating, but still wake soon enough to defend myself.

Jaune: *sits on a log near a lotus-position Ren*

Jaune: I have to say, it is adorable though.

Ren: The night?

Jaune: The girls. When the last time you've heard them that happy?

Ren: It has been quite some time. I must admit it is delightful. I must admit I am eternally thankful that Nora and Pyrrha have found such good friends.

Jaune: We have too.

Ren: We have. *uncrosses his legs* I have never been much for words.

Jaune: And my sisters usually did all the talking.

Jaune and Ren: *quietly look out into the night, hearing the delightful sound of the girls behind them*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188385255805/rwbyxjnpr-repose-2-sleepover) Tumblog.


	3. First Dawn

Loud snoring can be heard from the boys' tent.

Weiss: I suppose they deserve the rest... after everything they did, yesterday.

Blake: We did keep them up all night.

Weiss: We, what?!

Ruby: Shh.

Blake: At one point, Jaune got out of bed. I heard him talking about how we were keeping him awake.

Weiss: And why didn't you tell us, we could have?..

Blake: Because he wanted to let us have our fun.

Pyrrha (quietly): One thing you have to accept when you get close to people, is their sacrifices for you. The worst thing you can do with a sacrifice is reject it.

Yang: So, you had fun?

Blake: Of course I did. Even if I'm not the most talkative.

Weiss: So, we should appreciate it?

Yang: And maybe get breakfast ready for them. I'll get the pancakes going.

Nora: Pancakes?! But not Ren's pancakes. I'm conflicted.

Yang: Blake, maybe take the Snow Angel, and catch us some fish?

Blake: *nods*

Weiss: Why do I have to fish? I mean...

Yang: Because everyone helps out where they can. I'm sure we'll find something that you're good at while we're here.

Weiss: Pâtissiére. If that can help us here.

Yang: Think you can make anything with camp equipment?

Weiss: I will certainly give it a shot!

Yang: After breakfast. *nods her head to the lake*

Weiss: I will endeavour to do my best!

Nora: And what do we do?

Pyrrha: If we don't chop some firewood, the boys will spend all day working again.

Nora: Well, that's certainly something we can do.

Ruby: And what about me?

Yang: Guess what the one not cooking does.

Ruby: *sighs* The dishes.

Weiss: There's dishwashing? That's something I can do! I will make sure there's not a spot on them!

Yang: Or, you can learn to fish, which will help us a lot more later on. *shrugs*

Weiss: Or I can do both! If I'm going to be on this trip, come hell or dark brother, I will contribute! My family's name is on the line.

* * *

Jaune: Oh, that smells so good!

Ren: We have an emergency!

Jaune: uh. Huh?

Ren: Someone is making pancakes.

Jaune: uhn?

Ren: Around Nora

Jaune: Oh, sweet rainbows and sunshines!

* * *

Jaune and Ren: *rush out of their tent in their pajama bottoms*

Yang: *flipping pancakes*

Ren: Where's Nora?

Yang: Chopping wood.

Ren: *silent thanks*

Yang: You guys can take a bit of time to get yourselves cleaned up. I mean, we do have an ice princess here *winks* Want you guys to smell your best.

* * *

Ren and Jaune walk up to the group. The girls seemed to have gathered around.

Weiss: About time you guys showed up.

Nora: LET'S EAT.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss blaze through all the dishes.

* * *

Everyone has changed into their swimsuits. Lawn chairs are out, playing in the lake, with Weiss busing herself in the camp kitchen.

* * *

Weiss walks out to the lawn chairs with a tray full of pastries.

Weiss: I figured out what I can do with our camp equipment.

Yang: *eating one in three bites*

Yang: What the hell? I've never had anything this delicate while camping.

Weiss: Thank you. Even if the equipment is the different, the principles are the same. It did take me a few tries, though.

Jaune: You are one fantastic cook.

Weiss: *blushes*

A beowulf howls, and everyone looks in that direction.

Jaune: You girls chase them down, we'll hold down the fort.

Weiss: *huffing* And just what does that mean.

Jaune: We'll give you a safe place to fall back to.

Weiss: Oh, well, that does make wonderful sense.

Jaune: We don't want any of your precious possessions to be damaged, now do we?

Weiss: They are precious?

Jaune: To you, which means they're precious to us as well.

Weiss: Ruby, we'll do this!

Blake: In bikinis?

Weiss: *stands to attention* Yes, well, good point. We'll do this, after we change.

Yang: *snickering*

* * *

RWBY returns to the camp, seeing JNRP moving the bodies of fallen Beowulves.

Weiss: They actually did it.

Blake: I'm surprised... you're surprised...

Yang: She's not surprised.

Weiss: I'm not?!

Yang: You're impressed.

Weiss: That I am.

Yang: Vomit Boy is turning into a man before our very eyes.

Weiss: As frightening a thought as that is.

Blake: Misattribution of...

Yang: Hmm?

Blake: Nothing.

Ruby: Let's promise to do more team ups after we graduate.

Yang: This was a blast. Get it, because of the...

Weiss: Explosions, yes. And yes.

Blake: As long as we're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188406328255/rwbyxjnpr-repose-3-first-dawn) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188364084591/rwbyxjnrp-repose-1-arrival) Tumblog.


End file.
